


Tempt

by r0salynee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Hate Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0salynee/pseuds/r0salynee
Summary: “Aw, don't be like that,” his hand cupped the medic's jaw, forcing him to face him again, “Sooner or later, the same will happen to me, and believe me, there's worse things he can do.”“To you, maybe,” the medic murmured.--------A misguided encounter with the Medic and sub-Commander Miller leads to unexpected results.





	Tempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbvqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbvqueen/gifts).



“Doc, Commander said he wanted to see you?”  
He had to fight the involuntary roll of his eyes, thankful that his back was turned so the soldier waiting his response wouldn't see the reaction. The aggravated sigh, however, was not suppressed.  
“Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger, Scorpion,” the soldier, named Owl, added defensively.  
The medic gave his temples a quick rub, certain a migraine would be on it's way very soon. He swung around in his desk chair, facing Owl with an expression that was trying to look sincere; Owl would call it more peeved than anything.  
“Sorry,” Scorpion forced a smile, “I'll go see him now, just go get Crow to watch the med bay, yeah?”  
The soldier gave him a salute, shuffling out of the doorway to allow the medic to exit his office, and swiftly left to go find the other medical personnel. 

His expression dropped to a neutral glare with each step he took towards the command platform of the base. The relationship between the Commander, the sub-Commander actually, and himself was always strained. Reluctantly, Scorpion tried to remain respectful and professional with him, uncaring of how cold he came off to him in the process. Newer recruits rumored it was an issue of rank after hearing stories some of the veterans told, speculating the bad blood was over Miller taking a title that once belonged to the medic. Truthfully, he didn't care about rank or official titles, he only held issue with the sub-Commander for a simple reason-- trust. 

The medic always knew to listen to his gut instinct, and something about the sub-Commander set the warning alarms off. Of course, the Boss noticed the immediate change in his behavior when Miller joined them.  
_“You worry too much, Scorp,” Boss remarked, struggling with the lighter in his hands._  
_“He tried to blow you, and himself, to bits with a grenade,” he took the silver lighter from him, flicking the flame to life in one attempt and held it up to the end of the cigar, “I have plenty of reason to be concerned.”_  
_The ember of the cigar burned a bright red in the dim room, followed by billowing smoke flowing out of the Boss' lips, which fell to a frown._  
_“Do you think I should cut him loose then? So he can run off and tell whoever about us?”_  
_Scorpion crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall, “No, I don't.”_  
_Another draw from the cigar, “You don't have to trust him--”_  
_“Good.”_  
_“But,” the Boss added, his tone briefly annoyed before softening, “trust me, okay?”_  
_He stared at the glowing ember, waited for it to shine an orange light on the other man's features, before it died out again. His heartbeat thundered in his chest._  
_“When do I not?”_

Standing in front of the sub-Commander's office door, Scorpion debated turning around and going back to the med bay, or just back to his own room and hope Miller wouldn't send someone else to go look for him. He knocked on the door three times, regretting the action as the voice inside allowed him to come in. Entering the cluttered office area, Miller sat in his usual place behind the desk; papers and file folders littered every inch of the flat space not taken up by the radio he used to communicate with the Boss while he was gone in the field. The medic noticed that the volume dial of the radio was turned to zero.  
“You wanted to see me, sir?”  
His tone and expression remained calm and neutral. Miller looked up from some paperwork, his eyes scanning him over the rim of his aviators.  
“Hm? Oh right,” he cleared his throat; Scorpion could already tell he was being coy about something.

The sub-Commander shuffled some papers around on the desk, depositing the previous file he was working out of on a tray to his left, “So I was going over your report about the new med staff recruits--”  
“What about it?”  
“Just wanting to check in on how everything is going,” Miller replied; Scorpion felt doubtful.  
“S'fine, I'd still want at least three more recruits before I'd consider us fully staffed.”  
“Just three?”  
The medic nodded.  
“I mean, this is already a very small medical staff, and you're working down there nearly all day--”  
“Is this what you called me in for, sir?”

Scorpion noted the flicker of amusement in Miller's expression and his lips turn up into a sly grin.  
“I just figured you'd like a few days off, that's it.”  
The sub-Commander shut the file in front of him, his eyes fixated on Scorpion, waiting for his turn to speak again.  
“That's thoughtful, sir,” the medic answered in a cold tone, “But that's not necessary.”  
Miller shrugged, tossing the file over into the pile he had retrieved it from, “If you say so.”  
Scorpion took this as a cue to leave the office, silently thanking any god that this interaction was over.  
“Must be hard, not seeing the Boss every day like before, huh?”  
His hand stopped short of wrapping around the doorknob; he glared at Miller over his shoulder.  
“What's that supposed to mean?”

Miller shook his head, “Nothing,” he replied, playing innocent with him, “You two just don't seem so close anymore.”  
Collecting himself, the medic turned to face the other man, “That's irrelevant. Especially to you.”  
If he didn't know better, he would have thought Miller appeared hurt by the last comment.  
“It's perfectly relevant. Rumors around here spread very fast, including one very interesting one about you and the Boss.”  
Scorpion remained silent, but his clenched right fist betrayed his calm exterior.  
“Oh, or another favorite one about you, how you hate me for taking your place as Big Boss' second in command,” Miller leaned forward, resting his arms across the edge of the desk, “Jealousy doesn't suit you, Miles, can I call you Miles?”  
He flinched; his real name sounded like an insult coming out of Miller's mouth.  
“No.”

“Well, Miles,” Miller continued, blatantly ignoring his response, “Whatever your reasoning is, I'm not particularly tolerant of jealousy rumors, especially from someone who stepped down from their rank to take over the medical team.”  
Scorpion scoffed a bitter laugh, “I'm in no way jealous of you. I have no reason to be.”  
The fox sly grin grew.  
“Oh?”  
Miller stood from his seat behind the desk, slowly approaching the medic, circling around him like a predator.  
“When's the last time the Boss fucked you?”  
Scorpion's right fist clenched harder, his knuckles white from the pressure. 

“Can't answer, can you?”  
The sub-Commander stopped inches in front of his face, his aviators lowered enough to see the pleased look in his eyes.  
“I can tell you last he fucked me,” Miller added softly, fingers fiddling with the folds of Scorpion's fatigues, “It was right before he left on a job, approximately, hm, 4 hours ago?”  
The medic was not a violent man, but he would have killed to take his fist straight into the side of the sub-Commander's head. He opted for the stomach instead, causing Miller to reel back in pain and reestablish the space between them. He expected the other man to call in for other soldiers to drag him out of the office, to throw him in a holding tank until the Boss came back and for him to weave some insane story, but he didn't. Miller laughed.

“Thought you had nothing to be jealous of, Miles?”  
“Shut up,” Scorpion snapped, his voice low like a growl.  
Miller continued laughing through gasps of air, “Listen Miles, if there's anything I learned about him, is that he lies. He's full of lies and will use whatever he knows will work to get you on his side.”  
The medic scowled, “That's not--”  
“And from what I've already gathered, you fell for him, in more ways than one.”  
The sub-Commander closed off the space between them again, wrapping his arms around Scorpion's neck this time; he didn't try to shake him off.  
“So you two haven't seen each other, let alone fucked each other, in months, I assume. Really does seem like he's moved on, doesn't it?”

Scorpion turned his head to the side, avoiding Miller's gaze.  
“Aw, don't be like that,” his hand cupped the medic's jaw, forcing him to face him again, “Sooner or later, the same will happen to me, and believe me, there's worse things he can do.”  
“To you, maybe,” the medic murmured.  
The thought had passed in his mind over and over. He tried to rationalize it, tried to ignore it, tried to do everything he could to not believe it was true. Perhaps now, Miller just confirmed it to be so; Scorpion suddenly felt sick. 

“We're things to him, Miles, but we're not his things, per say.”  
“What are you talking about--”  
Miller's right hand reached down towards Scorpion's crotch, lightly grabbing at his limp cock over his pants; the medic suppressed a groan, trying to pull away.  
“Don't.”  
“What? If anything you could use the action,” Miller argued, his lips trailing a line to Scorpion's ear, “You need some kind of release for all this, and I know for a fact that punch wasn't good enough for you.”  
The sub-Commander bit down on the side of Scorpion's neck, sending a jolt down his spine and filling the outline of his cock under Miller's ministrations. Scorpion swore under his breath, guiding himself to lean against Miller's desk while the other continued biting and sucking marks on his skin.

His thoughts clouded with rage and underlying lust, Scorpion reached for the blonde hair curling on the back of the sub-Commander's neck, yanking it so he pulled away from him. He forced him downwards so he fell to his knees in front of him, hoping he'd catch the hint.  
He grinned coyly at him, “That's more like it.”  
“Shut up.”  
Miller didn't comment back, focusing his attention on ripping open the button-fly closure of Scorpion's fatigue pants; the medic exhaled in relief at the feeling of his erection being freed from it's confines, and disgust at himself as the man on his knees wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. 

His fingers remained threaded through the gold locks of the sub-Commander's hair, holding him in place as his head bobbed, taking more and more of the medic into his throat. Under any other circumstance, Scorpion would almost admit that he had a knack for this, he was good at it, despite the medic finding no joy or pleasure in the situation. Miller could suck him off all day, and he would feel nothing about it. Even now, all he could think about was the Boss.  
_“Don't cum yet, Miles,” his voice was low, growling and full of lust, “Hold it in for me, can you do that for me?”_  
_He pushed inside him, deeper than before, causing Miles to squirm beneath him. He nodded, “Yes.”_  
**For you, anything.**  
_“Good,” he breathed, smiling brightly, “That's good, just a little longer.”_

Scorpion groaned, his anger flaring up, pulling the sub-Commander off his cock and forcing him back to his feet. Miller glared, clearly irritated with him.  
“I wasn't finished.”  
“I was. Take your pants off and get on the desk.”  
Almost stunned, Miller did what he was told, propping himself up so his back laid on the desk.  
“No. I'm not looking at you,” Scorpion barked.  
Scowling and muttering something under his breath, the sub-Commander repositioned himself, his ass sticking out towards the medic. Scorpion didn't want to waste time doing this part, sticking his fore finger and middle finger in his own mouth, coating it with saliva. Removing his fingers, he slid one inside of Miller's hole, moving it around for a brief moment. He rolled his eyes at the slight moan out of the other man's lips, quickly adding the second finger, spreading them open and closed inside of him, and just as soon as they were in, he pulled them back out. Miller huffed in frustration.  
“That's it?”  
“I could have not done it at all,” Scorpion shot back, positioning the head of his cock near Miller's barely prepped hole.

Miller opened his mouth to retort, his words cut short by a pained gasp as Scorpion pushed himself inside him. If there was one thing he found amusing in any of this, Scorpion enjoyed watching the other man's face contort at the dry penetration. He didn't give Miller time to catch his breath, moving his hips back and forth in an unsteady rhythm, his hands pinning him in place.  
“Shit,” Miller groaned, a moan followed, “Mmm, shit, shit, your cock's amazing.”  
“Don't need to be told,” Scorpion growled, tone detached.  
“At least take the fucking compliment,” the sub-Commander remarked, moaning louder when Scorpion snapped his hips harder than before.  
“God do you ever shut up?”  
“Then you should have kept your dick in my mouth, asshole.”  
Annoyed, the medic grabbed for the yellow scarf around Miller's neck, untying the knot and bunching the fabric up in his hands, shoving the balled scarf into Miller's mouth and clapped a hand over his lips to keep it in.

Scorpion continued, slamming himself inside of the sub-Commander so hard the desk felt like it could snap in half. He was purposefully fast with his thrusts, not allowing Miller or himself to set a steady pace or rhythm; the one comment from the other man was enough to do whatever he could to make this as agonizing for Miller as it was for him. Despite that, Miller would sometimes moan at certain movements, and Scorpion hated the sound of it, even with it muted by the scarf.  
_He rarely made much noise outside of a growling command or a low grunt. When he moaned, it was subdued, it was quiet, but it sounded like music. A beautiful song meant only for him._  
_“That's it—ah-- that's it, Miles. Just like that.”_  
_His hands were firmly planted on his hips, encouraging Scorpion to impale himself on his cock harder. Incoherent babbling, most of any of the intelligible bits were in German, tumbled from his lips, silenced only by the Boss stealing a kiss from the medic, who moaned in response._  
_“John,” was all he managed to say._

Unsheathing himself from Miller's ass with a forceful shove, Scorpion backed away from the desk. Papers previously on trays and in piles were dumped to the floor from their actions; Miller looked at him over his shoulder, offended at the sudden halt. Scorpion slid his still half hard cock back inside his fatigues, readjusting himself before closing the button-fly as best he could. Miller definitely busted the zipper in some way, but he would deal with it later.  
“We're done here,” the medic whispered, turning on his heel towards the door, closing it shut with a slam.  
He didn't look back to see if Miller had tried to follow him out; even if he had, Scorpion was in such a haze over the incident he wouldn't have noticed or heard him. Two platforms over and four levels down were his sleeping quarters when he didn't spend late nights in the med bay, he needed to be there, he needed to be alone. 

The door to the small room, containing only a bed, a small table, a closet, and a single lamp, swung open more violently than he had intended. He stood in the middle of the room for a minute, slowly undressing himself until he stripped down to just his underwear and under shirt. For a brief moment, he thought about burning the fatigues and asking for new ones, only thing stopping him was the fact that new uniform orders had to go through Miller. Kicking the uniform under the bed with his foot, Scorpion crawled onto the mattress, face first into the standard issue pillow. He breathed in slowly, a muffled scream followed.

////

Everyone in the med bay could tell something was off with Scorpion. The current staff consisted of four other field medics and doctors, they worked closely together enough to know when something was different; their head officer was no exception. The veteran of the group, Gorilla, told them to just leave him be, that Scorpion is a private guy and wouldn't want all of them in his business. The newest members, Crow and Alligator, urged Gorilla and Hawk, another veteran officer, to try to say something to him, to ask if everything was alright. The recruit's efforts to try and cheer Scorpion up either went vastly unnoticed, or barely acknowledged.  
“He didn't even yell at us for screwing around,” Alligator said in a hushed tone to Hawk, “He just gave me a blank look and went back to working.”  
Gorilla could live with the odd aura lingering in the medical platform; Hawk, however, had enough, both of the odd behavior of the head officer and the constant worrying from Crow and Alligator.

Hawk and Crow were both on duty when Scorpion eventually came down for his shift, at least an hour later than the scheduled start time. He didn't respond when they gave murmured 'good morning's, wandering off to the closed office area. Crow nudged at Hawk, flashing him a worrisome and pleading look. The veteran medic slowly approached the door to the office, hiding the shock on his face when he heard Scorpion's voice asking him to enter. He slid inside, shutting the door behind him so they were both blocked off from the rest of the empty examination room, save for Crow. 

“What do you need?”  
Hawk was taken aback by how detached Scorpion's voice sounded.  
“Do you have a minute?”  
The head officer turned around, another strange change in his current behavior, “Oh, Hawk, sorry.”  
“S'okay, sir,” Hawk replied, pulling an extra chair towards him and sat in it.  
Scorpion also must have noticed that Hawk was acting differently towards him, “So, um, what's going on?”  
“I'm the one who should be asking that,” the veteran mused; Scorpion looked confused.

“What do you mean?”  
Hawk cocked an eyebrow, “Sir-- Scorp, we've been working side by side with each other long enough, you can't bullshit me.”  
“I'm not trying to.”  
“I know,” the other medic replied, “But I've noticed, everyone else noticed, but you've been acting strange for the last week.”  
“I have?”  
“Alligator snapped Gorilla in the face with a rubber glove and you didn't even so much as scold him.”  
Scorpion's expression fell, “... Oh.”

Hawk eased himself off the chair, “Look, you don't have to say anything, but maybe you should take off for the day, at the very least, yeah?”  
The head officer shifted uncomfortably, “I'll just rest my eyes in the one of the private exam rooms, in case you guys need me.”  
“So dedicated to the job,” Hawk laughed, clapping a hand on Scorpion's shoulder, “Do what you gotta, sir.”  
The veteran medic was pleased when he saw a slight smile cross Scorpion's face, exiting the office and yelling something at Crow before the door closed shut.

Scorpion turned back to face the desk, running a hand through his hair as he stood up to go through the other side door towards the back of the office. The private exam rooms were down a separate hallway, allowing him to avoid the main area where Hawk and Crow were working. He unlocked the door to the third room down the row of five, in case the others needed to use the first two for any reason; he left the room dark and locked the door behind him. The mattresses were worse than the cots they were given in their own rooms, but Scorpion spent just as many nights sleeping in these rooms as he did his own. He stared into the dark from the bed, laying on his back to start, knowing he'll shift around in his sleep. He willed himself to close his eyes after a while; it was the most peaceful he's felt the last seven days.

////

The familiar scent of smoke hung in the air as alertness slowly crept it's way through Scorpion. His eyes cracked open, momentarily caught off guard by a single, dim lamp now lighting the room. An outline of another figure sat in the corner of the room, the bright red ember of a cigar glowing every now and then.  
“Boss?”  
There was no answer; Scorpion tried to sit up in the bed, but something caught his arm-- both of his arms. Groggy and confused, he yanked on the restraints wrapped around his wrist attached to the frame of the bed, the metal closures clanging against the metal bar frame. His ankles were given the same treatment; he hadn't noticed he was stripped naked yet.  
“Boss,” he repeated, sounding desperate and afraid. 

A faint hum responded this time, filling the medic with some relief, but not much.  
“What's going on?”  
The red ember burned out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Do you have to ask?”  
He sounded angry, Scorpion knew he had to choose his next words carefully.  
“No, sir.”  
“Then why are you?”  
The medic kept quiet, turning his head to try get a look at him, the man he knew as Vic Boss, the legend, Big Boss.

The Boss sat in the single chair in the room, glancing at him while he continued to smoke with a disappointed glare in his one eye. He held something in his lap, but the distance and the dim light of the room obscured it so Scorpion was unable to tell what it was. The medic let out a shaky breath, pulling at the restraints around his wrists again.  
“I can explain,” Scorpion started, nervously.  
“Don't. I already heard it from Kaz, I don't need to hear it from you too,” Big Boss snapped, rubbing his cigar out on the sole of his boot.  
“And what did he say?”  
The medic snapped just as angrily back at the other man.  
“You're in no position to ask that,” he replied authoritatively.

Scorpion just glared, turning his head the other direction so he wasn't looking at him anymore.  
“You know,” the Boss rose from the chair, pushing it back so it skidded against the floor, causing the medic to flinch at the sound, “I expect this kind of bratty shit from Kaz, but not from you, Miles.”  
“Glad to know you two are on a first name basis.”  
The heavy footsteps from Big Boss' boots hit the floor, he approached slowly towards the end of the bed near the ankle restraints. The item in his hands still obscured in Scorpion's vision.  
“Anything else you want to add? The floor's all fucking yours,” Big Boss growled. 

The medic didn't look at him.  
“This isn't how I wanted this to go,” the Boss admitted, grabbing the back of Scorpion's right knee so it bent with one hand, the item in his other coming into view.  
The rounded tip of the practice baton pressed against the medic's entrance, moving in circles and lightly probing the sensitive area. Scorpion tensed up, writhing at the feeling and trying to push it away with his movements. The restraints and the firm hold of the Boss' grip under his knee hindered most of the resistance, and the slicked tip of the baton forced its way inside of him. Scorpion thrashed, the sound of metal on metal echoed in the small room; tears brimmed in his eyes, but he fought the urge to make any other noise. 

The baton stopped sliding inside him until it reached about an inch away from the six inch handle, it was stiff and uncomfortable, unnatural compared to the real thing. Big Boss kept his hand wrapped around the handle, kept it steady and static.  
“Move,” he commanded.  
Scorpion finally turned to stare down at him at the end of the bed, “No.”  
“Move, Miles, now.”  
“I fucking said no,” the medic spat back through gritted teeth.  
The Boss clenched his jaw, “I can just make you, you know, but you won't learn that way.”

“Guess you have no other option,” Scorpion said, defiantly.  
An aggravated sigh escaped him, Big Boss shrugged, “Fine.”  
The baton pulled back slightly, he held it in that position for a second, then pushed it back in with twice the amount of force as before. The pressure knocked the air out of Scorpion's lungs, reeling back against the sensation in gasps. He repeated the motion in what seemed like an endless stream of assaults, each thrust of the baton more bruising than the last. Scorpion could only react in wheezes, trying to collect himself despite the pain of the penetration.  
“Want to do it yourself now?”  
Scorpion shook his head.  
“Stubborn to the end huh?”

Removing his hand from the handle of the baton, Big Boss reached for Scorpion's discarded boot from the ground, pulling the laces out of the intricate cross pattern He felt the rough cord of the laces wind around the base of his now swollen cock, yelping in surprise when the other man sealed a tight knot around him. Big Boss wound the cord around Scorpion's shaft, tying more knots here and there, before closing it off with a final tug. His hand returned to the baton, pulling it out so far it almost popped out of Scorpion's ass. He moved the baton at an angle, repeating the motions all over again. The medic thrashed again, his breathing now haggard and unable to hold back the mewls of want as the baton thrust towards his prostate over and over.  
“Stop,” Scorpion managed to whimper.

The Boss glared up at him, “Truthfully, Miles, this is the lesser punishment I had in mind for you.”  
The baton snapped in almost a mechanical movement; the medic cried out in a mixture of pleasure and agony.  
“I could have beaten you bloody and bruised. I could have fucked your throat so much it'd leave you hoarse for weeks.”  
The snapping rhythm of the baton slowed, only feeling harder against him than previously.  
“I could have invited your staff in here with you bound and vulnerable, could have let them take turns fucking you raw. Gorilla seems like a sadist, he'd be into that sort of thing, don't you think?”  
“Stop,” Scorpion whimpered again.  
“I even could have really left you in the dirt, abandoned you like the worthless slut you are.”  
“No,” the medic croaked, his face now wet with tears.

“You risked that, and for what? Getting your rocks off with Miller?”  
“It didn't mean anything,” Scorpion wept.  
“Not to you,” Big Boss scowled.  
“I thought,” he started, rolling his hips to match the thrusts of the baton, “I thought you replaced me.”  
“You thought wrong,” the Boss stilled the baton, watching with interest as Scorpion slowly fucked himself on it.  
“I'm sorry,” he sobbed between soft moans, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”  
“Show me then.”

The other man released his hold on Scorpion's leg, allowing him to brace both feet against the bottom frame of the bed. Pushing off from grounded frame, the medic bobbed himself up and down on the baton, his face glistening with tears and contorting with the pressure building up inside him. He gasped, moaned, whimpered Big Boss' name, increasing his rhythm, fixated only on the Boss as he did it.  
“Boss,” his voice strained, “Please, please, Boss, forgive me.”  
“Of course,” the corners of his mouth turned up into a grin.  
Scorpion tossed his head back against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut, fucking himself harder and harder on the baton, until he finally stilled; he muffled the sound of his dry orgasm in the crook of his arm, his cock pulsing against the bindings of the boot lace. He caught a glimpse of Big Boss' expression; he looked pleased.

//// 

“Don't smoke in here,” Miles said in a drowsy voice.  
Big Boss looked over his shoulder at the man propped against his back, blanket around his shoulders, and his eyes shut.  
“What happened to sleeping?”  
He swiftly snubbed the newly lit cigar out.  
Miles hummed, his face pressed against the exposed skin of the other man's back.  
“Do you really forgive me?”  
The Boss chuckled, “This again?”  
He looked over his shoulder at the medic a second time, biting back a grin at the pathetic look he was giving him.

“Of course I forgive you,” he confirmed, shifting their positions around so Miles could lay in his lap, “Just ignore Miller from now on, hm? He's an ass trying to get a rise out of you.”  
The medic relaxed, relishing in the warmth of their bodies so close to each other; he hummed again in agreement.  
“Besides, he's all bent out of shape because I said your name when he gave me a blowjob.”  
“Please, I give head better than him, I don't know how you could confuse the two,” Miles murmured, moving to rest his head on the Boss' thigh.  
Big Boss barked out a laugh, “Yes, you do, baby, now go to sleep so I can smoke.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most indulgent shit I've ever written, but it was also written for Vee, so it's fiiiiine. Happy belated Birthday!


End file.
